Saving a friend
by Z-King
Summary: An Au ending to the angels take manhattan. The Doctor has defeated the weeping angels but at a cost of losing his friends Amy and Rory and with the angels ability to trap there prey in a time lock nothing can be done. But what would happen if the Doctor tried?


Saving a friend

A Doctor Who alternate ending by Lord Primeval and Z-King

Written by Lord Primeval

Hello everyone! This is Lord Primeval writing a short for Z-King. Doctor Who is a wonderful show and all, but we think 'Angels in Manhattan' was a rather weak story (The statue of liberty is a weeping angel? REALLY?! Come on Moffat!) But both Z' and I agree that the ending could have been a lot better. Here's our version-enjoy! Note: We don't own doctor who it is own by BBC.

All was quiet in the cemetery. It seemed like everything was placed back to the way it was supposed to be. At least it would have, if not for the Angel. The Angel had taken Rory in its clutches, sending him to time periods unknown. As Amy wept, she noticed the headstone-His headstone. In her grief, she hap-hazardously decided to touch the Angel, hoping against hope it would take her to him. And in a single wisp, she vanished.

The Doctor stood defeated and distraught. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. He didn't want to believe that after all this running, after everything he did right, fate still followed him and took another companion from him. He promised them the universe, its entire history and many things in between, but above all he promised that they would be safe. He said time and time again that he would break any and all rules to keep them safe….

…And that's just what he's going to do.

His face changed to that of a soldier's as he walked up to the Angel.

The Angel stood petrified as its face met his. "I know what you're thinking," he said angrily, "and I want to ask you something first: have you ever heard of the Fall

of Overengetti? Oh what am I saying, of course you have! The event was so strong it still echoes in the Schism right now. The story goes that there was a soldier

so skilled, he wiped out 3 species just by saying three words. So before you decide to strike while I walk away, just know this- you just made that soldier angry."

He stormed away, setting his sights to the Tardis. River glanced over to see that the Angel had indeed fled. But she noticed something else: she sensed what he was about to do.

"Doctor," River said, "Don't do what I think-"

"I am, I can, and I will." Said the Doctor in a rather detached tone.

River chased after him as he marched on to the Mark 40 time machine. River and the Doctor entered the Tardis as he prepared to declare war on the laws of the universe themselves. He remained unattached as he set the living machine to travel. The Tardis made the usual humming noise as he continued.

"But Doctor," said River, as soon as he reached closer to the doors, "Their timelines are quantum-locked now, that's what happens when the Angel-"

"I know," he replied, pressing buttons on the control panel. "I suppose I'm the one who will tell you that."

"Then why can't you see that you just can't save them?" The Doctor turned fiercely, his face not like a soldier, but a deranged dog.

"Don't you dare," he yelled, "Not now you don't, not ever! If there's one thing I won't stand for it is someone telling me what I can and CAN'T do. I saved a family destined to die from Vesuvius, I prevented the death toll on Bowie Base One, I traveled to the literal end and beginning of time, and I restarted the whole Universe! Nobody tells me my limits, not anyone, not anything, not anymore!"

River was starting to become terrified at this new side of his. She's seen his warrior's side, his vengeful side, but this was something else. He finally snapped.

"I AM going to save them," he said, "and I don't want any 'Spoilers' out of you."

"Please Doctor," River began to cry as he continued setting up equipment, "I know you're angry, but you should listen to me."

The Doctor stopped to move closer to her, his expression unchanged. "Oh sure," he said, "Listen to advice about fixed points from the one literally shattered time itself because she thinks she can do whatever she pleases."

River realized she couldn't reach him. She stood and watched as he frantically manipulated the control panel like a toddler on a piano. "Alright," he said to the Tardis. "Time to get your 'pretty' back."

He pressed a large assortment of buttons, activating the locator devices. "First to find their signatures," he said to himself, "increase the wavelength." The screen flashed red and white as what looked like a scribble wrote itself on the screen.

The Doctor noticed this and retaliated by turning three knobs and a switch. This seemed to calm down the screen, but now a hissing sound could be heard as a tiny jet of steam escaped from the console.

"Come on," he said frustratingly, "we need more power to difribulators!" The whole Tardis began to shake at this point, a whirring sound coming from under the floor. The Time Lord switched to the other side of the panel and pulled a hidden compartment open. Inside was a diamond-shaped object with a set of buttons and a few cords. He plugged the device into the console and fiddled with the buttons on its side.

"Almost got it," he said, "Maybe if I connect the Zigzag Plotter to the Telepathic Circuits…Aaaaaaannnd-bingo! Got a lock on their new timeline! Don't you worry Ponds; your Doctor is on his way!"

A sharp pulse from the Tardis Center hit The Doctor and River, knocking them over. "I though you said you had a lock!" River yelled. "I do!" the Doctor, "But now I need to break the Chrono-loop!" He rushed over to where he was working. As he tampered away, the Tardis shook even harder, the inner walls starting to crack. A few sparks crackled from random places. "No, no, no!" he yelled, "Too much resisting, it's causing a Huon backlash!" Strings of electricity began to dance around the interior. The cracks on the walls became larger and larger.

River rushed up to him. "You idiot!" she yelled, "You're putting too much strain on the Quantum Chargers! You never could fly this old box right."

"Well then don't just stand there," the Doctor yelled, hitting the console with a cricket bat, "if you're so perfect then triangulate the polarity already!" She went to the opposite side and began her own tampering.

The malfunctions continued as they worked; Sections of wall and ceiling collapsed, the staircase began to melt, and small explosions erupted. It was obvious to both of them: the strain on the systems was becoming too much for the little blue box to bear.

Traveling into the past was no trouble, but into a newly fixed timeline was another story. Any moment, the time machine could give out. "I'm going to try converting with the Nano-drivers and isolating the Laser Configurator." Said River. "That's not going to help at all!" said the Doctor as ordered the jettison of nearly every spare room.

"Yes it can," she smiled, "It just did." "Well while you're messing around," he shouted over the sound of Tardis destruction, "Ionize the conference system and activate the blue Boring-ers!"

The damages intensified even more: the shaking lessened but there was now barely a ceiling at all in the control room, the explosions and sparks grew more frequent, and at this point you could see every wire of this machine. A whirring sound could be heard echoing the halls as the console glowed violently. "Come on old girl," he whispered, "You can do this. You've been through much worse, I promise."

The View screen then flashed green. "WE'RE IN!" screamed the happy Time Lord, who reached for the lever to take them there. As he pulled the lever, the entire Tardis shook like it as caught in a hurricane. Thanks to their efforts, they blew out the stabilizers, possibly the last device that still functioned. The force was so great it caused River to hit a wall, rendering her knocked unconscious.

The tumbling finally stopped as the whirring sounds ceased. The Tardis had landed. The Doctor got back to his feet and examined River. Realizing that she would be ok, he then stumbled his way to the scanners.

Before he could scan the outside, the screen disintegrated in his hands. "Typical," he snarled, making his way to the door. Outside, it was a near end-of-spring day. He knew it had to at least be in New York, early to middle 20th century.

He landed on a rather tall, grassy hilltop. He gazed around, trying to examine the area further. "Nice trees," he whispered to himself, "finely kept grass. Am I in a park? Feels like I'm in a park. I hope it's one with monkey bars-I like monkey bars. Especially the ones on Haoturus V7, which come in five dimensions and-" He gazed further down the hill and noticed a child and his mother tossing a football around.

Wait a moment… he thought to himself. He noticed the hair of the young boy's mother. He could recognize that shade of red any were, any when! It was Amelia. "There she is!" he continued to himself, "The girl who waited! Right there, tossing a pigskin.

And is that…?" He looked a little farther to the right. He saw a rather skinny looking bloke flipping some patties on a portable grill.

"Oh, Mister Williams!" he responded, "The Last centurion, grillin' out in New York! (Hello new bar joke material.) And who's that little bloke with them? They have a kid? Amy can't have kids, not after- oh, oh yes that's beautiful. They adopted a pond." He straightened his bowtie as he began walking down the hill.

"Oh, aren't they going to be surprised." The doctor spoke again, "I do love an outdoor luncheon. Wait, should I have brought something? I should bring something…no wait; the pantry might have blown up. But I can make it up to them, nice dinner at Malcor's Comet. It'll be the gang together! Just Rory, Amy, the kid, and I-" He stopped dead in his tracks.

The word just made him realize something- he hadn't brought a kid on board. The boy would be safe, he could guarantee that, but what would happen if he saw a Zygon? Or a Racnoss? A Dalek? What would that do to him? He's still a kid after all.

Something like that would mess the little one up for good… …just like Amy. If he hadn't stepped into her life, she wouldn't have gone to four psychiatrists. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't have become a Kisser Graham either. She might've had a good, normal life…like all the others…before he met them.

It then hit his brain like a steam engine; everyone he brought aboard was normal before he came in. Sure, his interference saved some of their lives, but at what cost? Memory loss, insanity, locked into other timelines and dimensions, becoming lost, death, and even being erased from existence all together. For every happy ending, there were two unhappy endings. And for what? To save a universe that's just going to be in trouble all over again in a nanosecond?

He had no right risking that boy's perfectly normal, healthy future… …or anyone else's.

"What have I done to them all?" he said, watching the family at the bottom of the hill with tearful eyes. He walked back to the top of the hill, his damaged Tardis waiting for him. Before he entered, he thought of two little words. Words he never wanted to use ever again, but the time had finally come to say them again.

"No more."

Down the hillside, Rory looked up from the grill. He thought he saw something. He shouted to Amy, who looked up as well. They both caught the last glimpse of the Tardis, fading away into time itself. They both cracked a small smile of nostalgia.

Then, a second after it left, they continued on, as if nothing changed.

River woke up, a little dazed and disoriented, inside her old cell. Figures he would come to the 20th century just to place me back here. She thought. She noticed the parchment on her pillow, waiting for her the whole time. She opened it to reveal a message: They're going to be fine. Let's just leave it at that. The Doctor. She smiled as she finished. Now the question was when and where would they meet again?

Inside the beaten-up Tardis, the Doctor examined the damage. No wall undamaged, no glass un-shattered, scorch marks and burns everywhere, the staircases were reduced to puddles on the floor, and ash that was once part of internal systems covered a majority of the floor.

"Just you and me again." He said to the living machine, "One last trip." He set the coordinates to Random and pulled the lever. Once landed, he pressed the only other button that wasn't totally destroyed: It was the Tardis's Repair function, which began slowly as the Doctor made his exit. He closed the door behind him, his head down so low he couldn't notice the Victorian Alleyway he and the Tadris ended up in. He said these final words, without even facing the Tardis, before walking off.

"Take as long as you need old friend. We're going to be here a while."

And that my friends is our little 'How it should have Ended' for this adventure. Lord Primeval signing out!


End file.
